


The Promise On Your Lips

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [19]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Where did the angst go?, insecure Javier Peña, paying my dues for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: "What do you plan to do when we catch Escobar?"
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	The Promise On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Talking

It was late, going on one in the morning and somewhere down the road, hidden from view by soaring trees, thick bushes, and the bend in the path, the Bloc was making a slow advance on their latest target with the information Javier had painstakingly collected. They weren’t supposed to be there, Steve and him, but Messina hadn’t specifically banned them, didn’t think she needed to, so Steve had gotten an old beat-up truck from one of Javi’s informants and they drove to just outside the blocked-out zone.

Javi sat back in the driver’s seat, hand dangling out the window, cigarette held with just the tips of his fingers, while next to him, Steve was half turned toward him, legs kicked up obnoxiously on the dash, hands folded over his stomach. Between them, the radio crackled ominously on occasion, as they waited for Carrillo to give them the all clear so they could drive in and take a look around.

He could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he tilted his head toward the window, smile playing around his lips as he inhaled deeply. It was almost cool, a tepid breeze making the branches around them shiver and tremble just enough to be noticeable, the gentle rasp of the leaves like a lullaby. There was going to be rain, maybe even a real storm judging by the clouds rolling in, darkening the velvety sky and cutting off the half-moon.

“Falling asleep on me Javi?” Steve’s voice was thick with fondness, a little bit teasing. “Imagine what Carrillo would say.”

Absently, he flipped Steve the bird as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling the thick nicotine just as it burned too low, stinging his fingers. He was startled when a hand closed around his, holding it, prompting him to glance at Steve who just held on like nothing was amiss.

Dropping the cigarette, he found himself looking at Steve, really looking at him. He’d been doing better lately, stopped drinking as much, actually took the time to tidy up his apartment and seemed to have a healthy bit of embarrassment over the state he’d left it in. As far as Javier knew, he still talked to Connie, but their conversations revolved almost exclusively around Olivia and how she was doing.

Part of him couldn’t help but wonder if that was his fault.

If he’d been strong enough to turn down Steve when he’d come to his door, needy and wanting, eyes pleading with him like he didn’t know Javi had been half in love with him for the better part of a year, maybe he’d already be on the track to fixing his marriage. Still, being jealous of Steve’s wife seemed a tad bit petty, since he was the home wrecker in this scenario and he’d never begrudge Steve wanting to be a good father.

“I think you’d like Miami,” Steve commented, and he was tilting his own head back, trying to catch a glimpse at the clouds. “In the dry season anyway.”

“Doubt it,” he replied, trying to crack his neck from side to side.

He could practically feel Steve’s eyes on him then, his head turning toward him in his peripheral and then, like he was fishing for something, like he was trying to interrogate a man without him realizing it, “what do you plan to do it when we catch Escobar?”

The thing was, Javier knew Steve, was able to read him like an open book even before they started eating, drinking, sleeping, and waking up next to each other. So, he knew from the tone of his voice that he must be looking for a specific answer, that there was a very particular reason why he was asking him about it now.

Peering at him in the darkened cab of the truck, Javier found he didn’t have one, let alone whatever Steve wanted. He had never really thought that far ahead, couldn’t when he needed all his focus, all his attention on staying one step in front of Escobar, on the immediate problems and politics of the cartel and the DEA.

Javier could recall asking that question once though, to Carrillo who’d seemed just as uncertain as him. In the end, he’d reluctantly shrugged and offered a half smile, had said almost like he didn’t believe it would ever happen, ‘I guess we’ll celebrate. You and me Peña and the whole country.’

He remembered walking away from that conversation, a little buzzed from the alcohol and thinking that even if they did catch Escobar…he wasn’t really sure he expected to survive it, if Carrillo expected to. That wasn’t to say he thought they’d be buried six-feet under, after all if he’d learned anything in Colombia, it was that you could kill a man fifty different ways without stopping his heart.

“Javi?”

Blinking rapidly, he found Steve leaning forward a bit, expression cast in shadows but his voice tense, maybe a bit worried, so he squeezed his hand and answered as honestly as he could, “I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it…” Steve made an inquiring noise, like he wanted him to continue so he did. “I can’t really imagine leaving Colombia behind, not forever anyway.”

There was a long pause then, like Steve was digesting what he’d said, and Javier just sighed, listened to the radio crackle, fingers twitching to reach for it only for it to fall a silent a moment later and he was really starting to wonder what was taking the Bloc so long.

Steve cleared his throat and Javier felt himself stiffen slightly, wasn’t exactly sure what he expected him to say. If he wanted to take a break from the DEA, they’d grant leave without complaint if Escobar was dead and he’d be able to patch things up with Connie, help raise Olivia. Yet, he also knew that Steve wasn’t the sort to leave behind the fight, wondered what city he’d end up in, whose partner he’d become.

“Well, it’ll probably be pretty hard to convince the DEA to let us both stay with Escobar gone but it turns out I fucking hate long-distance so they’ll just have to figure it out I guess.”

Javi stared at Steve, could just barely catch the glint of his eyes, running his words through his head again and again, trying to make sense of it in the only context he knew, in the context of Steve being a married man and their relationship being illegal and he isn’t sure why Steve is being so quiet, so still and…

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“You,” the word came up strangled, throat tightening on the implication while his heart beat like a drum behind his ribs. “You-”

Steve’s voice was cautious, hand sweating where it was tangled with Javier’s own, “there really is something special about Colombia. Never would have thought so but it’s a hard thing to leave behind.”

Javi didn’t have the words in that moment, couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the idea of Steve staying, something he hadn’t let himself think about since the day they started this. So, instead of stumbling over what he wanted to say, he just reached across the space and pulled Steve into a kiss by the front of his shirt, forcing him to bend awkwardly with his feet still up but it was worth it just to taste his lips and realize this, this right here, was the future he hadn’t been able to imagine.


End file.
